Vampire Academy Afterlife
by Three-Steps-Behind
Summary: This story has almost the same plot as Vampire Academy with more interesting characters. I am a new to fan fiction so it would really help if you read and review my story. I will update every three days. I give my promise that I will finish this story.


Lying on the soft bed of feathers I sighed. My life was definitely a mess. My ex-boyfriend Darius wouldn't let go me no matter how much I told him that we couldn't continue to stay together. Because I was different now, changed.

Two months ago, when I had still been a normal girl, with a loving family and a good-looking boyfriend, the enchantress Willow had chosen me to become the new guardian of the element air.

Leaving my home, I had to stay protected inside the 'House of Dawn', an academy where I would learn to control my element, and later become one of the guardians who watched over the academy, a place where normal humans weren't allowed. But Darius refused to separate from me, even to go as far as to follow me into the 'House of Dawn' secretly, almost getting himself killed in the process.

I sighed and walked towards my class, slipping on a pair of jeans. "Andrea!" Someone called from below my bedroom's window. I froze. _It couldn't be, _I thought,_ it couldn't be! _I raced to my window. I was dead right. There, standing on the ground below, was Darius. "Darius!" I cried, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come again! Why didn't you listen to me?" I closed my eyes and jumped from the window. "Air, I need you," I whispered. Surges of wind immediately wrapped around my body, making me feel feather light. Slowly, I descended from the sky, my feet touching the ground gently as I floated down.

"Darius," I whispered, "It's dangerous for you out here. Why did you come?" He sighed. "I can't be without you, Andrea, you know that." "We already broke up." my voice was trembling. "You're lying." He murmured. "I won't let us be separated just because of something like this. You still love me, don't you?" He reached out to stroke my cheek. "You're still the same Andrea that I've always known. That hasn't changed." "Everything's changed!" I cried out painfully, "even though I still love you, that's not enough to change anything. It's only enough to hurt us both more. Don't you understand?" "Shhh," he murmured, "I'll always be with you, no matter what happens." He leaned down and touched his lips to my forehead. "I love you," he breathed against my skin, his lips wintry cold. His mouth moved down my cheek, catching a tear that had fallen. Then he grasped my waist and pulled me gently against his chest. I rested my head against his shoulder, feeling his warmth spread through my body.

Slowly, he brought his mouth down to mine. _No!_ I thought, a second too late before his lips touched mine. "No!" I exclaimed, and pushed against his chest. He staggered back, his expression hurt and confused. "I-I'm sorry," I whispered, stifling the sobs that were rising up in my chest. "We can't be together." Without a word, I ran away, covering my mouth with my hand, fighting the tears that threatened to overflow.

I staggered on the way to class. The intense agony that crushed me was overwhelming. Then slowly, the pain faded as determination flooded my mind. I had done the right thing, no matter how much my heart ached. I took a deep breath, and wiped away the remaining tears.

"Andrea!" Someone called from the end of the hallway, "where have you been? You're five minutes late! Don't you know how strict Mrs. Maine is?" I sighed and walked towards my new best friend, Isle. She hopped to my side quickly, and started to babble the latest news. "Have you met the new guy in our class yet? He's mysterious." "Isle," I protested, exasperated, "what's so mysterious about him?" "You'll know when you see him," Isle whispered into my ear, "he has a dangerous aura around him. You'd better keep your distance."

The class was unusually silent as we walked in. Everyone was reading their workbooks, their expression solemn. "Yuuki," I whispered to the Japanese girl who sat quietly beside me, "why's everyone so quiet?" Yuuki was a black-haired beauty. She was always the number one genius in class, and every girl was jealous of her silky, long hair that flowed down to her waist. She was very quiet though. She rarely spoke in class, and her emotions were unreadable. Everywhere she went, she carried her laptop. It seemed like an essential part of her equipment. She mustn't have heard me though, because she acted like I hadn't spoken. "Two minutes till the next lesson," she confirmed as she checked her digital clock for the tenth time. I sighed. It was no use talking to her if she wasn't going to respond.

"Isle," I murmured, "Where's that new guy you were talking about?" "You finally asked," She smiled at me, "I was thinking you didn't care 'bout him at all." She flicked a strand of my hair. "I giggled. "Cut it out!" I protested. All of a sudden, everyone in the class gasped. "It's him!" I heard someone cry out. There were murmurings of fear everywhere.

Thankfully, Mrs. Maine arrived before the commotion erupted. "Calm down!" She commanded with full authority, raising up her arms. Abruptly the class fell silent. _Ha!_ I thought, _that was effective_. "Keep quiet." Mrs. Maine ordered, her voice tight, "Now what's the fuss about?"

Isle sighed. "It's him," she whispered into my ear. I turned around swiftly at the sound of light footsteps on the wooden floor. I gasped as a boy with honey-blond hair walked in. He was lankier compared to the others, yet I could tell that he was stronger as well. His face was expressionless as he walked towards Mrs. Maine. His steps were light and graceful, almost as if he was dancing. I could tell Mrs. Maine had a hard time composing her face in front of this beautiful boy. But he really was gorgeous. I gaped as our eyes met. His eyes were an alluring molten brown.

Isle snickered as she took in my expression. "Isn't he enchanting?" I heard someone murmur in the class. Mrs. Maine cleared her throat. "Julian," she said, back to her serious self, "Would you like to sit beside Yuuki?" He nodded sharply and walked towards Yuuki's desk. Isle groaned. "I was hoping he would sit beside me," she sighed. I turned my intention back to Yuuki. She was leaning as far from Jasper as she could. She glared at him as if he were dirt. I was surprised.

Though Yuuki wasn't especially affectionate towards people, she didn't dislike them either. She simply ignored them as if they were air. But now I could see the intense hatred boiling inside her eyes as she glared at him. "Yuuki," I said to her after class, "don't you like Julian?" She shot me a cold look, then turned abruptly and walked away with her laptop.

I gazed around the doorway, and spotted Isle. She was talking to a girl with pale blond hair that was almost white. The girl looked up as I walked past and her face lit up in a smile. "You must be Andrea," she said timidly, "Isle told me about you the other day." I glared at Isle, wondering what kind of nonsense she had said about me in front of this girl. She shot me an innocent look.

"You are?" I asked the girl. "Mia," she replied shyly, "I came to this academy two days ago." "No wonder I've never met you," I mused, "well, if you need anything, come find me, okay?"

Suddenly, I was interrupted by a strong gust of cold wind. Leaves and shrubs blew everywhere, and Mia began to shiver. "Isle," I called above the noise, "hold on to Mia!" Then I closed my eyes and began to summon my element. I felt the intense energy radiating from my body and warm air gradually began to replace the cold wind. Isle breathed a sigh of relief, and slowly Mia's trembling stopped. My head swirled and I felt drained of all energy. Slowly, my body crumpled to the floor. Everything went black.

I woke up with an extremely bad headache. My eyelids fluttered open and I saw Mrs. Maine sitting beside my bed. _Oops_, I thought. She turned around swiftly at the sound, and her face softened a little with worry. "Andrea," she said, her voice trembling slightly, "do you have any idea what I felt when I saw you there lying unconscious on the floor?" "I'm sorry, Mrs. Maine," I apologized quickly, "It won't happen again." I started to get up, but she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Rest here for today," she ordered, "you used too much magic at once out there in the hallway, so you're still drained of energy." She looked at me with her intense emerald eyes. "Andrea," she sighed, "you still need to learn how to control your element. Magic is useless unless you know how to use it, understand?" I nodded, feeling stupid as Mrs. Maine walked away.

Light footsteps thudded on the floor. I gasped and hid under the covers. To my surprise, the person who walked in was Jasper. "H-hi," I stuttered, "um, are you here to see the nurse as well?" He stared at me with his unfathomable gold eyes. "Err, I-I think I'll leave," I stammered, my voice faltering. As I started to get up, a wave of dizziness washed over my body and the room seemed to shimmer. In what seemed like a tenth of a second, Julian dashed across the room with inhuman speed and caught my arm. I gasped as an electric current shot through me the moment his skin touched mine. His hands were as cold as ice. I flinched instinctively and he dropped his hands. In a swift turn, he walked out of the room. As if on cue, Isle appeared the instant Julian was gone. I groaned as I realized that she had been watching us the entire time, or spying, to be more exact. She grinned at me mischievously and I flushed.

She laughed. "You like him." She stated it as a matter of fact. The words caught me off guard. "I love Darius." I blurted out. She sighed. "Just get over him already." She saw my hesitation and smiled. "You know," she placed a hand on my arm, "maybe, just maybe, you never truly loved Darius as a man." I gasped. How could she think that? Of course I loved Darius. I would give up my life for him.

"That not true," I said fiercely, "Darius is the one, he's always been the one." "But as a brother," Isle whispered softly. I turned my face away from her knowing gaze. Isle saw through me too easily sometimes.

"We'd better get back to class," I said, attempting to change the subject. Her mouth twisted into a wry grin. "Nice try." She smirked. I dropped my gaze uncomfortably to the floor. She sighed. "Fine, I'll let you off this time." She hesitated. "But that doesn't mean there won't be a next time," she added. "Alright, come on." I linked my arm through hers, "we should go back to class." She rolled her eyes. "Ms. Maine told you to rest today, did you forget?" I made a face. She chuckled and patted my head. "Mia wants to show her gratitude to you." She said suddenly, " She's waiting outside the door." I groaned, "are you guys gonna let me rest of what?" "Come on," she urged me, "she'll feel bad if you don't come."


End file.
